The Adventures of Wesley Collins
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: This is every time force episode, Reinforcements from the future and Forever Red all from Wes's Point of view. This is his experinces as the Red Time Force Ranger
1. Force From the Future

The Adventures of Wesley Collins

By

Brian McDonnell

Chapter 1: Force From the Future

Destiny is a word that I will never forget. Time and history are words I won't forget as well. You may be thinking who is this guy, Marty McFly? But I'm not. I'm just your average guy from a town called Silver Hills that got involved with something that changed my life and history as we know it. My name is Wesley Collins but you can just call me Wes, this is my experience as the Red Time Force ranger.

It began back in the year 2001 in Silver Hills, California I was just on my way back from getting a bite to eat. My life was not exactly that exciting. My dad is one the richest people in town which of course makes me rich. I'm not actually a rich brat, in fact I hate being rich. Money is not exactly something I value and people tend to look at me differently especially this one kid name Eric who I'll tell you about later. Another thing that's not good about being rich is that my dad has pretty much set out my whole future for me. I'm expected to take over his company when he leaves and corporate business is not exactly my passion. I don't know what my passion is yet or what I want to do in the future but I can tell you it has nothing to do with my dad's company.

Anyway I got back on my motorcycle and put on my helmet. Being on my bike is one of the things that help me escape from life. My keys slipped from my fingers and fell on the street. As I went to pick them up I felt someone bump into my helmet. I saw a redheaded girl who looked very attractive except for her wardrobe. She was wearing what looked like a white jump suit with a weird looking symbol on the back of it. It almost looked liked an atom. She also had on these sunglasses that had lenses that were so dark you could barely see her eyes. She looked kind of nervous and looked like she had something important on her mind. She then said, "Excuse me".

I felt like it was my fault because I was wearing my helmet and that sticks out so I responded, "Sorry about that." I started my engine and continued my ride around the city. I was still riding until I saw a crowd of people gathering around the Jewelry store. I followed them to see what was causing all the attention. I saw a bunch of weird robot looking things shooting lasers at some guys. This looked like something out of a star wars movie but hey this isn't something you see in Silver Hills everyday. I rode down further to see the people being attacked were that girl I ran into earlier and I guess her friends because they were wearing the same white jumpsuit. The girl looked like she was in trouble. She had two of the robots holding her down. Time to be a hero. I speed down faster on bike and I kicked one robot in the gut and he went flying through a table. I stopped my bike and began to fight more robots. I used the karate abilities I learned in private school and kicked some of the robots and threw another one through a table. They retreated and I walked up to the girl.

I asked, "Are you okay?" I sounded a bit muffled so I took off my helmet and asked, "What was that about?" She then gave me this look like she was so freighted. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears came out of her eyes. I asked, "Whoa what's the matter you looked like you've just seen a ghost?"

She began crying and could barely get a word out. The only thing she managed to say was "I…" Suddenly her friends ran up to her. One was a big black girl the other was a tall Asian looking guy and another was a small guy with green hair and a little diamond on his forehead.

The black girl asked, "Jen are you..." But before she could finish her sentence she looked at me with amazement like she has known me forever.

The guy with the green hair laughed and said, "Wow."

The Asian guy said, "It's unbelievable". They looked at me like I was some sort of god. I kind of liked it until the black girl began pulling my cheeks and said, "He looks just like Alex."

I pulled her arms off my cheeks and asked "Ha ha ok who is Alex?"

The shy girl pulled her friend back and said, "Nobody. Thank you for helping me I'm fine now." I could tell by the tone of her voice she wanted me to leave. I just looked at her strangely.

"Well it's been a blast but I got to jam. See ya." I hopped back on my bike and rode home. My dad needs me home for a meeting with his business partners. It's mainly a meeting about the future he has set out for me the one where I take over his company. At least having a little excitement put me in a better mood about it. I still wonder why those guys looked at me like they know me. They also called me Alex? Do I have a twin brother name Alex that I never knew about? Also what was the deal with those robots? Why are they here in Silver Hills of all places? I eventually arrived back at the manor. As soon as I entered my dad looked at me very annoyed and said, "Wesley the meeting will be starting soon go upstairs and get ready.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hi dad nice to see you too." The one thing he hated was me being late. He was about to say something but I wasn't in the mood to fight so I just ran upstairs and got changed. I put on a blue button down shirt a black short sleeved sweater, a tie; I hate ties with a passion they are so uncomfortably, and khaki pants and black dress shoes. I ran downstairs and saw the food that was being cooked I was so hungry. I smelled the beautiful and delicious turkey that was finished. This made hungrier so I tried to get a piece of that delicious chocolate cake. I stuck my finger in the cake but the chief yelled at me, "Hey hey! Get out of that!"

I whined, "But I'm so hungry"

"You are always so hungry." I then laughed and he patted me on the back as he left. The butler of the house Phillips walked up to me. He was a good guy but he made me laughed with his accent because he always reminded me of Alfred from Batman. I actually used to call him that when I was little, it used to get him sort of annoyed but understood since I was a kid but my father on the other hand told me stop and treat Phillips with the proper respect.

Phillips held up two suit jackets and asked, "Master Wes you must get ready. Which would you like to wear?"

I looked at the jackets and said, "Hmm how about neither? These meetings are so boring."

I left the room but Phillips followed me and responded, "That's why they are called "Board" meetings sir."

I took out a bouncing ball and began to bounce it around until I saw the red headed shy girl sitting in the corner. She stood up when she saw me. "What is she doing here?"

Phillips answered, "She's been waiting for you. Says it's very important." Thanks for telling me. I hope she wasn't waiting long. I don't understand why Phillips didn't tell me she was here. I was about to walk up to her until my dad walked by.

"You're not going to be late are you Wesley? You know how I feel about Punctuality." Oh yeah I think you have drilled it into my head a few times already. Suddenly an idea came up. I could use the girl as an excuse to get out of the meeting.

I then explained, "Actually dad I can't go." He gave me a frustrated look. "I have a date".

"A date", my dad asked confusedly.

"Yup this is my friend", I said as I pulled her over. I said friend because I had no clue what her name was.

She started to get what was going on and played along, "I'm Jen." My dad looked at her from up to down. He just said in a very rude way, "Charmed."

I continued, "And you always told me to keep my commitments so I told…" I forgot her name already. She said, "Jen" in an annoyed tone.

"…Jen that I would take her out." Before my dad could say anything I grabbed Jen's hand and asked, "Shall we?" We walked out the door and before I closed it I laughed and said, "Bye dad." I kept pulling her and looking back to see if my dad would go after me or not. He didn't and I breathed a sign of relief. I should have this girl around more often.

We walked out to the driveway where my bike was. I headed towards the bike and told her "Thanks now were even." I wasn't really planning on going out with her. It would be nice but after the way we first met she didn't exactly seem my type.

She then said, "Wait a second I need to talk to you." I was thinking she came here to thank me again.

"Look you don't have to thank me again. Actually it was kind of fun." I responded as I hopped on my bike. Out of nowhere she grabbed my keys from the ignition. "Hey give me those."

She said, "Not until you listen to me. Look I didn't come here to thank you. I need your help."

I was intrigued. "Help? What kind of help"? If she meant help as in fighting more of those robots then I'm defiantly in. She then grabbed this weird oval shaped thing. It sort of looked like a big watch without numbers or hands.

"I need you to put on this morpher and activate it." She started grabbing my hand and tried to put the thing on my wrist. What is with these people and touching me?

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on. Now what's a morpher?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

I was still intrigued by this. "Try me." I decided to give her shot, besides she got me out of the meeting and I have a very open mind.

"All right." She took a deep breath meaning that this will be a long explanation. She then turned away from me. I've heard that it sometimes easier to explain things while not looking at the person. "My friends and I from the year 3000. We're trying to recapture of gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us. We think you may be the only one that can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them." She then turned back at me. I realized this girl is officially nuts.

"I believe you." Her face began to light up because she thought I actually believed her. I'll admit she is a beautiful girl but she does have some issues. "Whoa Whoa I believe you're nuts. Give me back my keys."

She threw the keys at me and I caught them easily. She got angry and yelled, "I knew you wouldn't help us! You are nothing like him." Like who? Who was she talking about? She walked away until a beep sound came from her so called morpher. She put it close to face and a hologram of the little guy with green hair came up. He said, "Jen, Ransik is attacking the city. We need you."

She responded, "I'm on my way." She then ran away. She must have been telling the truth. I then followed her to the city. When I finally got to the city Jen and her friends were being attacked by those robots and also this big looking guy with a goatee and a spiked shoulder pad. He wore all black and had a cape. Also on his face he had a half metallic mask that kind of looked like the phantom in the opera. There was also a girl with him with Pink hair wearing this weird white armor. She also had a cape except hers was white. There was also a big fish that looked like a biker. The big guy then grabbed Jen. I couldn't make out what he was saying to her but then he suddenly threw her across the street. I sprinted immediately. I had to catch her before she really hurts herself. I ran on top of a car and bounced off of it and caught Jen in mid air. We both landed on the concrete with me breaking her fall.

I laughed and said, "So is it too late to help?" She got up as her friends ran up to us. She took out the morpher and handed it to me.

"It's yours". I grabbed the morpher and yelled out "Woo!" I attached it to my wrists and I began to feel a surge of energy pass through my body. It was something I never felt before in my life. It felt amazing. I also felt like a bunch of information was being downloaded into my head. The morpher actually talked and said, "DNA CONFIRMED". We put our hands in a circle with our morphers facing each other and I saw balls of light going into the morphers. I guess this is what she meant by unlocking them. We faced down at our enemies. The big guy in black pointed at me and screamed, "I destroyed you once and I'll destroy you again!" What is the deal with these people knowing me and I don't know who they are?

I asked, "What's he talking about?"

Jen responded in a stern way, "Doesn't concern you". I don't know what it was but she had flames in her eyes. She was so angry and very determined. Men think women are less inferior well I feel like a peanut right now compared to her. She seemed like someone you could look up to. She was also someone that seemed like if you mess with her she will kick your ass. Suddenly she yelled, "Ready?"

The rest of us responded at once, "Ready!" All together we made cool hand motions and yelled, "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" I knew to say this and do the motions because of the information given to me by the chrono morpher which I also found out was the term for the morphers. We activated the morphers and I felt more energy go through my body. Suddenly my body began to glow and reappeared in a red suit. Then a red helmet attached on to my head. My vision became all red from the visor on the helmet.

I began to feel my helmet and got all excited, "Wow! You were telling me the truth!"

The Asian guy who was in a suit like mine except blue said, "Amazing!"

The black girl was in yellow and said, "Awesome!"

The little green haired guy was in, surprise surprise, green said, "Yeah!"

Jen, who was in pink, was not as impressed as we were and just said, "Let's do it."

The big guy yelled, "Time Force rangers?" Wait did he say rangers? Does he mean that I'm a power ranger! No way! This is awesome!

"This time you won't get away Ransik!" yelled Jen. Ransik! What a horrible name. Where did this guy come from anyway the sewer?

Ransik yelled, "We'll see about that! Cyclobots!" Suddenly the robots began to fire weird laser/darts things at us. The others were dodging them all with cool Matrix moves. I on the other hand was not so lucky. Once the third shot hit me I knew I was done for. I thought I was dead until Jen said, "Don't worry your suit protects you"

I was relieved, "This keeps getting better!" I started to lay out some of the robots. I felt stronger because of my power and it felt great. I blocked their attacks and kicked them to the curb. The others rangers were amazing fighters as well especially Jen. Suddenly as if not enough weird stuff has happened already today a small robotic owl flew down to the battlefield.

The owl said, "Rangers! What are you waiting for use your weapons!" He was a smart owl. Then again all owls are smart.

"Good Idea. Here goes nothing" I said, and downloaded new information on how to use the weapons. I also learned the rest of the rangers' names somehow. Yellow was Katie, Green was Trip and Blue was Lucas. Suddenly two big daggers appeared. These were my chrono sabers. "Chrono Saber red!" Jen and Lucas got Chrono sabers as well. Katie and Trip however got these huge guns that looked like bazookas. I haven't downloaded information on them yet but until then the Chrono sabers are fine with me. I jumped in the air and landed near the Cyclobots and began to slash them to pieces with the sabers. Katie and Trip took more bots out with their huge guns. Jen and Lucas were a lot more skilled with the chrono sabers then I was. Especially Jen she was such an amazing fighter. All the rangers were. I may feel powerful but compared to these guys I'm nothing they are the ones that stole the show. I saw Jen take out the big fish by herself. Unfortunately thou Ransik just escaped which made Jen even more furious. She was suddenly shot by some weird golden robot.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Pinkie", said the robot. The rest of us ran by Jen's side.

"You need to learn how to count Goldie", I yelled. The girl dressed in white made an annoying mocking laugh. Jen got her to shut up by using a time strike attack with her sabers and took all the bad guys down a time strike attack is an attack where Jen jumps into the air and combines her sabers and rays of pink energy blast come out form the sabers and attack all the enemies around her.

Jen yelled, "Do you surrender?"

The girl in white said, "No way! My daddy will beat you." Well I see where she gets her good looks from.

The biker fish said, "Well I had enough humiliation for one day Frax!"

Frax I guess was that Golden robot, "Teleporting now." We tried chasing them but they teleported before we could catch them

I grunted, "They got away."

Jen said, "This isn't over yet Ransik!"

Katie Trip and I started to celebrate. I was spinning around in circles. "Wahoo Yeah! I love this!" The others powered down and were back to their normal states. "Unbelievable", I said as I powered down. "That was great I must have taken out a dozen of those tin heads." Katie and Trip ran up to me. "But you guys. You guys were awesome! Lucas how many did you get!" I was so freaking hyper but Lucas was just the opposite he gave me a cold stare. No wonder why he's the blue ranger. I gave him a whistle and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. Suddenly Jen came up to me with her hands on her hips like she was my mother or something.

"This isn't a game Wes! Were fighting for our future."

I started laughing, "Ok lighten up. I'm just saying I can't wait to do it again."

"You won't get the chance to", Jen said as she twisted my arm and took the morpher off my wrists.

"Ow! Hey what's the deal?" That really hurt. She's strong. I began feeling my wrists to try to ease the pain.

Jen then said, "We needed you to unlock the morpher and you did it. We don't need your help anymore." After that I completely lost respect for Jen. All of them just gave me a cold stare. I just helped them defeat those freaks and this is the thanks I get! Instead of showing my anger I just kept it in instead.

"Whatever", I said as I walked away. As I walked away I did hear the other rangers try to defend me.

Lucas said, "He's a good fighter." Thanks Lucas you're a good fighter too.

Jen was not convinced and just said, "We can get along just fine without him." I was disappointed but hey it was fun while it lasted and besides maybe Jen is right I mean I shouldn't become a burden for them but they could of at least thank me and Jen could of at least ask for them morpher back instead of nearly breaking my arm for it. But I guess they will be fine without me. For now.

(Feedback is appreciated. Next up Something to fight for? With a little help from Trip Wes tries to get Jen to convince him to be on the team while Ransik unleashes the first of his many mutant criminals.)


	2. Something to Fight For

Chapter 2: Something to Fight For

It was a day after my experience of being a time force ranger. According to Jen, I was no longer needed. I'll believe her for now but eventually I think they will need me. Besides from the looks of it, it seems like the others accept me but they are just forced to listen to Jen because she is their leader. Anyway I was in the limo with Phillips driving ready to go to another dumb meeting. I was putting on another of these annoying neckties. Once again I began to complain to Phillips.

"Phillips I hate these things", I whined.

Phillips responded, "You can't attend an executive meeting without wearing a necktie." He said in such a robotic kind of way because this was probably the third time we had this discussion. I was still having trouble getting the tie on.

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't even…" Something began to catch my eye. "Phillips, stop! Stop! Stop!" I looked through the window and saw that girl with the white armor at the bank. It looked like her and those Cyclobots were robbing the bank. I knew this would be a perfect opportunity to not only prove myself but to get out of this meeting. I got out of the car, "Gotta go. Sorry Phillips. But tell them that something came up."

Phillips had a look of horror on his face and began stuttering, "But I I I". I just ignored him and headed to the bank. The girl and the robots were about to leave until she gasped when she saw me blocking their way.

I smirked, "You're going to make me kick your butt again, aren't ya?"

She laughed, "You kick my butt!" She then began to walk towards the wall. "Let me jog your memory. Let's rock!" The robots behind her dropped the bags of money and got into fighting position.

I knew this was going to be good. I said, "All right! The more the merrier." I got into my fighting stance.

The girl smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way." My smile faded when I heard from behind me a door open. I turned and saw more Cyclobots with that big biker fish.

The fish said, "Well look who decided to crash our party. Destroy him!" The Cyclobots began to crowd around me. I tried fighting them but they had me outnumbered and were a lot tougher with new weapons and me not being in ranger form. I flipped on top of a table but one cyclobot tripped me down and I fell on the hard floor.

I began to plead with them as they circle me with their weapons pointing at me, "Ok no more." The girl ordered them to continue the attack and they threw me outside the bank.

The girl then smirked, "Game over." She then stretched out her arm and she began to grow really long claws. I was starting to sweat and also started to really regret this decision. I knew my life was about to be over until out of nowhere Jen came, in ranger form, and threw her chrono saber at the girl's claw. The other rangers showed up just in the nick of time. Jen reached her hand out to me and said, "Come on let's go!" Jen and Katie lifted me up and we ran off while the girl was distracted with her broken nail.

The rangers demorphed and Jen threw me against the wall. I started going to my smart ass ways. "Hey ease up. What did you do that for anyway? I had her right where I wanted her." I 'm a man who never admits defeat and felt kind of embarrassed to being saved by a woman even thou another woman was about to kill me.

Jen then started getting into her mother tone, "I told you to stay out of our way."

I began to fight with her, "But you need my help".

Jen really started to get mad, "I told you this was none of your business!" What was her deal?

"What's your problem I'm fighting on your side." I pointed my finger at her and this made her angrier as she smacked it away.

"You're not fighting at all! You're playing!", Jen yelled.

Lucas stepped in, "This isn't a game for us." I gave him glare telling him to stay out of it.

Jen said, "You never had to fight for anything in you life." This started to get me thinking. I tried to defend myself.

"Of course I have." The truth was I really didn't. I mean telling them about how I fight with my dad everyday probably won't really impress them.

Jen then ordered, "Name one thing you sacrificed everything for. Something that helped everyone but you. Something you couldn't buy!" The second she said buy was a stab to my heart. I never did any of that stuff before. I think I am turning into my father. "See what I thought? Let's go." The rangers began to walk away except for Trip who tried to say something until Jen called him back like he was a dog. Jen was right thou I really didn't have anything to fight for. I walked home. When I walked into the door, I saw my dad with a bunch of business people. My dad was acting like a nice guy like he usually does around these people.

"Wesley, come here." I came over and he put his arm around my shoulder "Gentlemen this is man who will take over Biotech for me someday. My son Wesley Collins." I pretended to act interested like I always do.

I shook their hands. "Pleasure. Nice to meet you."

"Why do we go inside to have the rest of the meeting.", said my dad. Going to a meeting is always the last thing I would want to do but today was even worse. I couldn't get Jen's words out of my mind. I needed to get some fresh air.

I whispered to my dad, "Oh dad. I'll be right in okay?"

"Don't be long this is important." I went outside on to the balcony. This place was always a good place to think. Jen's words still echoed in my head

_"Name one thing you sacrificed everything for. Something that helped everyone but you. Something you couldn't buy!" _

I suddenly heard someone call my name. I looked to see Trip below in the garden. He motioned me to come over. "Come on." I then nodded to him and turned to see if anybody was around. They weren't so I jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground perfectly. I walked over to Trip.

I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He responded, "I need to talk to you. To explain.."

I knew where he was going with this, "Oh no. Jen made it pretty clear. She thinks I'm nothing but a spoiled brat." I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the bench. "I don't know. Maybe she's right" I hate to admit but reflecting on yesterday I did sort act like a brat.

Trip said, "She isn't right. I have ways of knowing. I'm from the planet Zybria. Our gems give us special visions." I looked and saw the diamond on his forehead. So now I'm talking to an alien this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. He laughed and said, "Here I want you to see something."

He began to bend down and took out his morpher. He pressed a button and a hologram appeared showing a picture of Jen and me! It looked like we were a couple.

I yelled, "Hey that's me!"

Trip corrected, "No that's Alex. He and Jen were going to get married. That was before Alex tried to stop Ransik from escaping to the past. Ransik struck him down without mercy. Alex was gone". All the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. She really wants nothing but revenge for Alex and she probably resents me more since I look like Alex.

"So that why Jen…It's all beginning to make sense." I suddenly heard my dad bellow my name. I hid behind the garden so he wouldn't see me. I had to talk to Jen. This was no time for meetings. I suddenly then realized Trip was gone. How did he do that? I was able to find them on the beach. I saw Jen playing with her engagement ring.

I said, "Jen?" The second she heard my voice she hid the ring.

She asked, "What do you want?"

"You were right. I never had to fight for anything in my life. But now I have something to fight for. I know about Alex." Jen looked shocked and then glared at Trip who began to hide under the ruins of something.

I continued, "Now unless we stop Ransik neither of us will have a future. Please let me help you." Jen still look unconvinced. But I think she was starting to give in.

Suddenly Trip ran up to us, "Circuit is picking up signs of Mutant DNA at the harbor." Jen nodded and immediately started running. I guess Circuit is the name of the robot Owl. Jen and the others began to walk to the harbor until they turned around and saw me still standing there.

Jen pulled out the morpher. "One more chance", she said as she tossed it to me. I smiled as she nodded in approval. Jen then yelled, "Ready!" All together we said, "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" We once again morphed. It felt the same but better because now I had a purpose and I was ready to handle whatever could come this time.

We were about to go until Trip said, "Time to use the time jet." He went over to this yellow box and opened it up to see a mini white ship. "Let's hope this works. He pressed a button and suddenly the ship ejected out of the box and grew into 10times its size. It was now hovering in the air.

"With supersonic speed this thing will get you anywhere fast", explained Circuit.

Jen ran up to me and said, "Here let me help you up rookie." She grabbed me and we both started jumping in the air. The others jumped as well. We landed on the time jet. I nearly lost my balance but luckily there were handles in front of me so I can hold on. It looked like I was the one to pilot this thing.

I looked around and said, "You weren't kidding about the supersonic part. This is intense."

Jen asked, "So Wes you think you can handle it?"

I answered, "Piece of cake." I took the controls and we were off. In about a minute we were at the docks. The ship is insane. I don't know how the others kept their balance. We jumped off the ship to meet face to face with some really ugly monster. He looked like a skeleton with a huge shell on his back with spikes on it.

Jen then flashed a time force badge and yelled, "Time Force! You're under arrest! You're days of destruction are over Sentara. We're bringing you back to prison!"

Sentara answered, "Not without a fight rangers!" I knew he was trying to scare us. So I just spat the threat back in his face.

"Suit yourself", I said. Then he brought it right back to us by firing a blast from his arm cannon at us. It made a huge blast that knocked us all on the ground. He jumped in the air and flew. As he flew he grabbed me and starting crashing me into barrels and boxes. I knew there was only one way to get him off.

I yelled, "Chrono Sabers!" I took out my sabers and tried slashing him to lose his grip. He did and I was able to jump off. I bounced on a yellow barrel and dive right to his chest with my sabers pointing at him. I gave him a stab and send him down kissing the pavement. When I morphed I was downloaded more new information like certain battle tactics. I think it was time to use my new trick. I jumped in the air and yelled, "Time Strike!" I use the time strike on Sentara. Sparks few everywhere but he still wasn't down. I gave him another slash. When I did something fell off his armor. He suddenly increased in size. He was taller than the buildings.

Katie asked, "Circuit what's happening?"

Circuit flew down and explained, "His mutant DNA is exposed. This causes him to grow in a tremendous size with more strength than ever!"

I knew I screwed up again but decided to blame it on the bird. I said, " Oh great! Now you tell us! So what do we do now?"

Sentara answered my question, "That's easy just sit back and prepare to get destroyed!" he started firing more missile while flying the air. I pulled Katie back since she was the closest to the danger. He fired and the blasts were more powerful than last time. I lead the rangers back to a hidden corner.

Lucas stated the obvious, "It looks like it's attacking the city!" Wow really Lucas. How long did it take you to figure that one out. He was right thou because Sentara just blew up a building.

Circuit yelled, "That does it. We need help! Captain Logan can you hear me?"

Captain Logan's voice, I guess, came through Circuit speaker and said, "Were sending you the Time Force Megazord." Suddenly we saw a portal open and out came a bunch of ships. The Time Flyers! That was more information downloaded into me.

Jen who actually excited for something since I first met her exclaimed, "Wow! There incredible!" I wish Jen didn't have her helmet on so I can see her smile which I knew she was doing.

Circuit explained, "You can use your Chrono morphers to dispatch the time jet."

Jen did just that. She spoke in her morpher, "Time jet online!" The time jet headed towards us and we all jumped to it. I jumped myself this time incase you were wondering. We landed on the time jet and it took us underneath the time flyers. The cockpits on the flyers opened up for us. Jen ordered, "Let's go!" I took a deep breath and we all jumped into the flyers. I had a rough landing. But once I saw the cockpit I was so amazed. It wasn't exactly roomy but it looked so cool. More information downloaded into me as I learned how to combine the flyers into the time force megazord. I learned there were two modes. Mode blue and mode red. It was suggested to use mode blue first.

I took the controls and yelled, "Time Force Megazord! Mode Blue!" The flyers began to form. Jen's and Katie's flyers became the legs. Lucas' and Trip's flyers became the arms. My flyer became the chest and head. We were now all inside one giant cockpit standing up. It was simply amazing. It had lights all around and we had different colored staffs in front of us. I asked, "Whoa! What do we do now?"

Jen answered, "I'm downloading the data. Got it! Guys we all have to control it together." She grabbed her staff and so did everyone else.

I grabbed my and said, "Gotcha ya". We now were able to use the time jet as a pistol for the megazord.

Sentara was shocked, "I don't believe it it's impossible!"

I said, "Got nothing on us Sentara!" The megazord flew in the air and fired laser blasts on Sentara. It started to rapidly kick Sentara in the gut. Sparks began to fly and Sentara was screaming in pain. He counters back by slashing us and sending us flying back. We began to lose control.

Jen yelled, "Concentrate!" We were able to regain control and starting firing again at Sentara. He fired as well. It was gun fight matrix style now. We both hit each other at the same time and went flying back. Sentara got up and roared.

Circuit contacted us, "Rangers go to red mode."

I responded, "You got it Circuit. All right guys let's break it down." The megazord began to detach it self. I was back in my own cockpit. I wiggled the controls. "Time Force megazord! Mode Red!" My flyer was in the same position but Lucas and Trip were now the legs and the girls were the arms. The transformation was complete. We were back in the big cockpit and I knew it was time to use the saber. "Deploy Saber." The megazord unleashed it's saber and now also has a shield. Sentara got really pissed now and tried to throw part of a building at us.

Katie said, "Shield up!" The megazord lift up his shield and block the building from hitting it.

Jen said, "Wes, try using the saber!"

I responded, "I'm on it." More info downloaded into me. "Time Force megazord saber"! Suddenly my staff began to light up and it changed into a giant sword. It looked just like the megazord's. I had to control like it was a virtual reality game. I lifted the sword up. "Engage." Two point parts of the sword flew out from left to right and the megazord's saber did the same thing. I then slashed the air with the saber. The megazord did the same thing except it hit Sentara. Sentara blew up and changed from a giant into a small figure. He was frozen and looked like a toy. I yelled, "Yeah we did it!"

We jumped out of the megazord as it detached it self and the Flyer went back into the time portal. From what I understand they came from the year 3000 and are now going back. Jen put Sentara in some kind of capsule. She then powered downed. The rest of us Powered downed at the same time.

Jen gave us a serious look as usual, "That's one down."

I was once again all excited but decided not to show it this time. I just walked up to her and said, "Glad you captured this guy."

Katie said, "You mean WE captured this guy. We couldn't have done it without you." Jen looked at her and then looked at me. I guess it's time to give it back. I took off the morpher but Jen stopped me.

" No! Keep it", she said. I was actually shocked by this.

"Really?", I asked

"Yeah. You earned it", she responded as she patted me on the arm. She began to walk away and stopped, "Besides… We need you." Holy crap she actually admitted it. Katie started to get just as excited as I was.

Katie said, "Looks like we got a red ranger." We both laughed and hugged. Katie was hugging a bit too tight and I couldn't breathe.

I barely got the words out, "Whoa! Katie! Katie! Katie!" She then released her grip.

Jen simply stated, "Maybe we have a chance after all." Katie and I both laughed. So now I 'm officially a power ranger. Now my next mission is to get Jen to lighten up and possibly find these guys a home.

(Feedback is nice. Next chapter. Wes finds a new home for the rangers. But ends up getting captured by Ransik and Ransik explains his origins to Wes which gives Wes second thoughts about Ransik)


	3. Ransik Lives

Chapter 3: Ransik Lives

It was a bright and beautiful morning. I was in such a good mood since yesterday when I became the red time force ranger. Now the next mission I had to accomplish was to get the guys someplace to live. I remembered my dad owned a couple of buildings that weren't even used anymore. I knew one place would be perfect. I ran outside after getting dressed, hopped on my bike and headed to the beach. When I got there I saw the others looking depressed with nothing but a campfire and their stuff all over the beach. It was a depressing site. I hopped off my bike as they saw me. They look like homeless people who have been there for years.

I walked to the beach and simply said, "Grab your stuff." Packing that stuff would be a project in it self. There were so many yellow cases that I guess held arsenal and gear for ranger missions. They gave me a confused look. "Come on I found a place for you to live." I laughed and began to help them pack. We walked up to building. I said, "Well there it is home sweet home." The building was a giant brick clock tower. I thought it would be cool for them to live here. It's got plenty of room and it was appropriate that the Time Force rangers lived in a clock tower. We began walking up the stairs.

I explained about the building to them, "My dad owns this building. Nobody uses it anymore." We continued walking up the steps.

Katie was way behind and she started to complain, "Hey! Is there an elevator?" What, people in the future don't use stairs anymore?

I laughed, "Yeah Right. Just wait it's worth the climb you'll see." We eventually made it to the top. The place looks great except for the pile of junk around it and the doves that were inside needed to go. I turned to the others, "So it's great huh?" The guys were not exactly impressed thou. I mean I guess I can't blame them since everything in the future is probably much more enhanced. Jen began to look around.

Lucas exclaimed, "What a dump".

Katie touched the wall and got dust on her fingers. "It is pretty dirty."

Trip whined, "We can't live here." Damn I thought Trip was positive about everything. I started to feel bad. It was hopeless until Jen looked out the window.

She yelled, "You guys?" She then waved her hand telling them to come over. "From up here we can see everyone but no one can see us." She turned to Katie. "It's perfect."

Katie then said, "I guess we could make it work."

Jen smiled at me, "Let's make this place into a home." I smiled back at her. It was nice to actually see Jen smile she was more beautiful when she smiled. Then again she's beautiful no matter what expression she has on her face.

We were cleaning for a while now. Jen and Katie were dusting off the walls, Lucas and I cleaned up the junk, and Trip was finding a place to put Circuit. I moved some of the junk upstairs. As I placed the box down I found a big black chest. I opened it up and found a bunch of old clothes in there. They weren't retro clothes, they actually looked pretty modern. I think I should give these to the guys because they can't wear those suits all the time or else people would start suspecting something and personally to me those suits look extremely uncomfortable. I walked downstairs with the chest. The place actually looks a lot cleaner and more suitable to live in.

I said, "I've been thinking guys. If you want people to think you're from here then you have to dress the part." I opened up the chest and the guys looked inside and began to pick out clothes. Katie picked a yellow sweater with a black vest and black pants. Lucas had almost the same outfit on expect with a jacket and a blue shirt. He showed off his outfit.

Katie said, "Yeah."

I said, "You look cool." Trip came in very shy in an orange jacket with a green shirt underneath and grey jeans. I also found a cool black hat he could wear. "One last detail". I put the hat on his head and he groaned. I told him, "I don't know if the public is quite ready for a Zybrian yet." I felt bad. I mean he could get away with the green hair but people would question the diamond.

Suddenly I heard Jen say, "Hi." She looked gorgeous wearing a flannel mini skirt with black boots, a pink blouse, and a leather jacket. She looked hot and it took all my energy not to admit it.

I just simply said, "Wow. You look great." She smiled at me and then we heard the sound of Trip's stomach growling. It became louder until we realized it was also the sound of a pigeon.

Jen said, "Come on Wes. We'll bring back something to eat." I followed Jen and we began discussing how we would get money for food. Jen's money for the future won't work here and I didn't have any money on me. She asked, "What about your dad? He's rich why can't you ask him for money?"

I simply responded, "I know my dad is rich, but I don't want to go to him for money. This is something I want to do on my own." It was true. I wanted to break away from my father and try to take care of myself.

As we were about to walk out the door, the door opened and an old man wearing a suit walked into the room. I asked, "Um… Can I help you?"

The old man responded, "This is Nick of Time Odd Jobs, isn't it? I want to hire you." He then pulled out a cloth and wipe it the dust off of the sign on the door. It revealed that the sign said, "_Nick of Time Odd Jobs_"

Jen then said, "Oh look. This was an odd job shop."

I knew we had no time for this, "I'm sorry but we're not…"

Jen interrupted, "…We'll do it!" I gave her a confused look. She looked at me and continued, "Whatever it is we'll do it. As long as it pays." It actually was a good idea, I just didn't expect Jen to come up with it nor that she even knew what an odd job shop was.

I responded as she gave me look, "Yeah… odd jobs are our specialty" I mumbled, "I guess". The job the guy wanted us to do was to paint a room in his office building. It was actually a TV station. I thought this was going to be no problem but I was wrong. This was actually the first time I painted anything. Living with a rich dad you're not exactly expected to do manual labor. I was actually happy I was doing this. It felt good to do some work instead of sitting around all the time.

I asked Jen, "Looks good huh?"

Jen gave me a straight answer, "Um… not really. You need some more paint and a roller." I looked at my brush. It was no wonder she was getting her sides done a lot faster than I was. I went to find a roller but I accidental knocked over a bucket of paint. Well I see now why painters put all those sheets on the floor. For klutzes like me.

I bended down to pick up the bucket. "Awe man." As I picked it up the paint spilled all over the floor. I turned to Jen who was laughing. I laughed, "I guess I'm not use to manual labor huh?"

Jen laughed, "Its okay. I'll go out and get more paint."

Jen put her roller down and went outside. I walked over and grabbed the roller she was using and continued my side of the wall. Suddenly, I heard something unusual. I heard footsteps that sounded like a certain rhythm. I walked over to the corner of the room. I turned my head and saw cyclobots. I turned back to hide myself. I bend down and started painting the lower wall. Hopefully they won't recognize me. They walked past me and turned their heads in unison. I said, "Never mind me I'm just your average ordinary painter. Yup love to paint." They began to walk away. I thought I was out of the woods until one of them grabbed my arm and lifted me up and the bots started to attack me. One kicked me in back and sent me down on the floor. One tried stomping on me but I rolled over tripped some of them and bounced back up. I kicked one and jumped over another and push the janitor's cart at them. It was enough thou as they became to overpower me. The bots grabbed me and kept a hold of me. I then heard a laugh that was too familiar. It was Nadria.

She grinned evilly, "How do you like my manicure?" She then unleashed her long claws again. They were about an inch away from my chest. I thought I was dead until she said, "Take him to daddy." The cyclobots began to drag to the studio. They brought me to Ransik. As soon as I saw him I got a cold shiver down my spine.

He smiled, "Ah! We have a visitor." I knew I shouldn't panic but it was really hard not to. Ransik may be ugly but he is scary at the same time. "Make our guest comfortable. The cyclobots cuffed me up to a chair. I tried breaking the cuffs but I had no such luck. Ransik then came face to face with me. Not only was he scary and ugly but he also really needed a breath mint. He said in such a cold way, "An hour from now, your entire dreadful city we'll be dust."

I asked, "How could you? Those are innocent people! They haven't done anything to you."

He then began to chuckle, "So, They haven't told you who I am. How I got here." He then turned my chair so I wasn't facing him and he whispered in my ear. "Well you have a little time left. Let me tell you about those innocent people." He said the word innocent with such rage that it made me jump. "It took decades of research. The genetic perfections were finally achieved. So every human would benefit from scientist dazzling success. In the year 3000, every baby born had a perfect DNA with all the perfect attributes parents picked out for them and as an added bonus, No disease ever. Then one day something went wrong. But science is a mysterious thing. Every organism as a deep instinctual impulse. An impulse to survive. And as the world above dreamed of perfect DNA. Their nightmares… a mutant was born. Unfortunately the future isn't accepting of imperfection. I shoved by everyone who saw me. An outcast! I gathered every other regent creature and formed an army of criminals that terrorized. With that kind of power I would of dominated the year 3000 if it weren't for your time force police."

I exclaimed, "So you came here to get your revenge before Time Force even existed. But you didn't count on being followed. Look, it wasn't right for to turn away from you. But revenge is never the answer!"

Ransik then got angry. He stood and yelled, "Destroy him!" I was expecting a bunch of cyclobots to appear but instead I heard a sound behind me. I turned around and saw another one of Ransik's mutants. He kicked me down to the ground and Ransik with his cyclobots teleported out. The mutant then touch his eye and looked like he was about to fire a blast at me and finish me off. But before he could a pink laser hit it and send him flying to the wall. Jen appeared with the other rangers morphed and ready to go.

Jen yelled, "You're out cold!" She bended down to me. "Wes, are you all right?" I nodded as Jen and Lucas helped me up.

I said, "Thanks guys." Katie used her strength to break my cuffs.

Trip was about to attack the monster, "Come on…"

I stopped him. I wanted to take this guy out myself. He really pissed me off after he nearly tried to kill me. I don't think it was really him thou I think I was just more angry that this was the third time Jen and others saved my life. I covered it up thou by saying, "This one is mine. TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" I then morphed and began to attack the mutant. I jumped up and dropped kick him thorough the wall. I yelled, "Can't let him get away." I flipped up and jumped through the hole in the wall. I was downloaded more information and found out the mutants name was Ferria. I landed next to Ferria. "Ferria you're Poly days are over!" The others jumped down beside me. "Let's do it! chrono blasters!" We took out our blaster and fired at Ferria. It took him down and out for the count. Or at least that's what I thought.

He got up and laughed, "Is that all you got!"

I was shocked, "I don't believe it." I thought a combination of our blasters would do it but it wasn't enough. He then exposed his mutant DNA and grew into a giant. Great, I hope this isn't what it will be like in every battle.

Katie said, "Whoa he's bigger than the last one."

I contacted Circuit, "Circuit we need help!"

Circuit responded, "You got it Time flyers online." The time flyers came through the time portal. We jumped in to our flyers and put them into mode blue. Ferria attacked first by giving us a slash with his sword.

Trip said, "Now it's our turn!" We did our bounce on the cloud dive attack. We the fired the blast from the time jet and gave him a few shots. We need more power to get rid of him. Trip said, "Switch to mode red!" We switch to mode red and had a sword duel with him. We dominated the fight and gave a few slashes to his chest.

I commanded for the saber and activated the time strike. Ferria was finally finished and frozen ready for containment. Later that day after we put Ferria in the prison Jen and I finished our paint job. An hour later we received our money from the old man.

He said, "A job well done. I'm going to recommend your shop to all my friends. Good day." He walked out the door as we waved goodbye to him.

Jen said, "Come again." Then a pizza boy walked in with a pizza box. Who ordered a pizza? I quickly got my answer when Trip snatched the money from my hand and him, Lucas and Katie ran up to pay the pizza boy. I then knew it was time to tell Jen what I found out about Ransik. I pulled her to the corner. "Jen, Ransik told me his story. How he rose up from an accident in a DNA lab. In a way I almost feel sorry for him."

Jen got serious and said, "Look, don't let him fool you. People did try to help him but they turned him away. He wants power and he'll do anything to get it and we got to stop him. He's evil through and through."

I still wasn't entirely convinced but at the same time I trusted Jen with my life so why would she lie to me. "Ok", I said.

Katie then walked over with the pizza box as Lucas and Trip followed. "Here it is!" We all were excited and opened up the box and all grabbed a slice. "To Nick of time odd jobs. Looks like were opened for business." We then laughed and said Cheers and put our pizzas together like they were wine glasses and began to eat. I was happy we were successful but I still could not get that image of Ransik being alone in the street, isolated out of my mind.

(Next chapter: A blue streak! Wes helps Lucas get his drivers licence but at the same itme Nadria has plans to make a hit and run at a bank. Now Wes and the rangers must use the new Vector cycles to stop her.)


	4. A Blue Streak

Chapter 4: A Blue Streak

It was a week after my encounter with Ransik. I was still conflicting about whether I should fell sorry for him or not. I was driving in my new black BMW over to the clock tower. I pulled and beeped my horn to get the others attention. They were fixing the front places up by raking the leaves and making a brand new sign for the front. I would have joined them but I was too busy doing stuff with my dad. Meetings that I had no way of getting out of. I yelled, "Hey." I looked around. "This is looking great."

Katie said, "Thanks."

I walked up to Jen and asked, "Any sign of Ransik?"

She responded, "No. Everything is quiet." I don't know if that makes me relieved or worried. I had no time to think about as Trip tapped my shoulder and I saw Lucas looking at my car. He looked so curious. I guess in the future they had hovercrafts or something. I walked up to him and saw him the front seat feeling the wheel.

"Pretty cool huh?" I asked. "It's the latest model. How would you like to take it for a spin?"

He gave me a look like he was a kid on Christmas morning, "Really?"

"Sure." I hopped into the passenger seat and took out the key. I began to explain to him what it was. "So this, this is called a key."

Lucas said, "Oh." He said like a little kid understanding something.

I continued, "Here take it." He took the key and began to put it in the ignition. "You put the key in here and turn it like this." Lucas activated the car as the engine purred.

Lucas said, "Whoa this is cool!"

I started to explain the pedals to him. I explained, "This pedal is the accelerator, it makes you go forward and that other one is the brake. Makes you stop."

Lucas looked intrigued, "Go. Stop. Go. Stop. Hmm I think I got it."

I smiled, "See got nothing to be afraid of. Now you are going to ease it into gear. When you're going pull…" I stopped when I saw Lucas put on gloves. "What are those for?"

He answered, "Race car driver."

"What!" But before I can comprehend what just happened Lucas blasted off in to the road at like 90. He was going so fast even for me. He almost about to hit a yellow garbage can. "Look out!" He turned very sharply and made my body collide with the door and I began to hold on to the top of the car. I knew we were in more trouble when were heading towards a red light. "Lucas stop!" Lucas didn't stop and turned sharply on a one way street and nearly collided with a brown truck. So maybe I won't die by Ransik and his mutants, I'll die by Lucas insane driving! Wonderful! To make matters worse I heard a police siren and saw he wanted us to pull over. "Great, now you done it."

Lucas actually stopped and pulled over. The cop came over to us. He asked, "Driver license please." Lucas then took out what looked liked to be his driver's license.

A holographic image of Lucas appeared and it said, "I'm Lucas Kendal I'm a certified race car driver."

The cop then laughed, "Very funny." He threw the card back at Lucas. "Let's see now, speeding, reckless driving, illegal lane change, and driving without a driver's license."

I tried to make Lucas feel a little better when I said, "Hey at least he didn't see you run that red light." This was a stupid move because I whispered that a bit too loudly.

He said, "And running a red light." He gave Lucas the ticket. "You need to get yourself a driver's license young man." I was so relieved that he actually let us off the hook that easily. I thought we were going downtown for sure.

Later that day I decided to help Lucas get his driver's license. We were going over the street signs. I had a wooden board with the signs on them. I would point to them and Lucas had to identify which was the one I was pointing too. I pointed to yield.

Lucas answered, "Yield."

I said, "Good." Then I pointed to railroad crossing.

Lucas looked like he had trouble with this one and then said, "Railroad crossing."

"Very good." I then decided to give him a brain break and pointed to stop. "Easy one."

Lucas answered, "Oh, stop."

I then pointed to school ahead. He looked like he was having trouble. "We did this one before."

He seemed clueless. He signed in frustration and got up. He started yelling at me, "This is lame! I'm a world champion race car driver!"

I then corrected him, "In a thousand years! But until then no license, no driving." We went over some more stuff and then headed to the driver test area. I think this experience has taught me that Lucas will probably the hardest one in the group to get along with. But if were going to save the world together were going to have to get along.

Lucas was giving one lat review to himself in the manual. "So you think you're ready?" I asked.

Lucas responded, "Yeah I think so." I then took the book from him and started looking at it while we waited on line. Lucas then said, "The speed limit on a highway is 65, 25 in a residential and railroad crossing is… 15 miles per hour."

I nodded in agreement, "You got it nailed." It was then his turn to take the test. Lucas went into the passenger seat. "Good luck." I waited for Lucas for a good ten minutes until he finally came out. I asked, "Hey how did you do?"

Lucas answered, "No time for that! We got trouble we need to head back to the clock tower."

I nodded and we ran back to the clock tower. It was actually only a block away from the driver test area. While we ran Lucas told me he saw Nadria robbing a bank with a mutant driving a car. He tried catching her but his car wasn't fast enough. I'm going to assume this probably made Lucas fail his test. We got to the clock tower. I yelled, "We got trouble!"

Jen asked, "What is it?"

I answered, "Nadria's got wheels!"

Lucas continued, "Fast wheels! With fire power!"

"Yeah she'll be impossible to catch now."

Trip then walked over to me with a big smile on his face. "Maybe not." He started running upstairs. We all had confused looks on our faces. We followed him upstairs. He lifted up another on of those yellow cases. "I got it!" He opened it and revealed they carried little motorcycles. "Ok now stand back and watch this." I realized that he was going to do the same thing he did with the time jet and make them bigger. I wanted to say that upstairs wasn't the best place to do this but Jen gave me a look telling me to let him be. Trip used his morpher to make them grow into full size. "These are the vector cycles."

I said, "Check them out."

Katie said, "Wow I can't believe it!" She then hugged Trip. You could tell those two had a special bond with each other. I walked over to my bike that was white with red trimmings on it.

Trip asked, "So what do you think?"

I was amazed. I exclaimed, "This is so cool." I hopped on the bike. "Oh yes." This made my motorcycle look like a tricycle. Everyone else was amazed by their bikes. Even Jen was until she snapped us out of our trace and told us we got work to do. We then morphed and teleported the bikes outside with us. We started riding them and followed Nadria's trail. We followed her as she was leaving another bank. We fired the blasters that were on the bikes at her car. We started heading towards her.

She got pissed, "Rangers!"

I yelled, "Time to give the money back you stole Nadria!"

She responded, "Fat chance." She signaled her driver which was a cyclobot to start driving away. There were two cars. One held Nadria and cyclobots and another held a mutant and more cyclobots. We decided to split up.

Jen ordered, "Wes, You and Lucas go after Nadria! Katie, Trip, and I we'll go after Matmoblie." I guess Matmoblie was the name of the mutant. We did as Jen ordered as Lucas and I headed after Nadria.

Lucas started getting pissed. He said, "I get her!" He started speeding up. This guy was nuts. He actually jumped off his bike and into the car. Can't blame him thou I would probably do the same thing. He kicked one cyclobot off. He tried getting Nadria but she overpowered him and pushed him off to the road. He was badly hurt. I figured he would just get bad if I stopped and checked on him instead of chasing her.

I just continued riding and asked Lucas as I sped off, "Hey are you okay?"

He yelled, "Yeah I'm fine!"

I figured the best thing to do was to cut her off. I sped up ahead and stopped in front of her and fired my chrono blaster at her. It made her stop and we had her cornered as the other rangers pulled up next to me.

Lucas said, "It's over Nadria!"

Nadria responded, "Not quite. Take them out!" She ordered Matmoblie to attack us. We charged towards him.

Matmoblie laughed, "I like to settle this with a few of my friends." He unleashed cyclobots. I called for my chrono sabers. Lucas called for his, but Jen actually called out for a v weapon instead. Katie and Trip used V weapons as usual.

I started slashing my way through the cyclobots. I charged my saber to full power. I touch the sabers with my fingers and slid my fingers on it as it glowed red. "Full power!" I then made a huge laser blasts that circled around the cyclobots and took them all out. I was suddenly in trouble when Matmoblie used his tentacles and grabbed me. I couldn't lose the grip and he swung me over him and I hit the ground hard. He then shot out bolts of electricity that traveled through the tentacles and hit my body. I screamed as the pain was excruciating. I was sent to the ground again.

Lucas came from out of nowhere and cut the tentacles with his sabers. I then threaten Matmoblie, "You're out numbered!"

He responded, "I'll take you both on!"

I told Lucas, "Tag team time!"

He answered, "You got it!" Lucas and I both jumped into the air and started circling around Matmoblie and stabbed him with our sabers. He couldn't recover because our attacks were relentless plus Lucas and I make a good team.

I yelled, "Time strike!" I hit him with a time strike and finished him off. Lucas and I high fived each other. "Good job!"

Matmoblie said, "Not so fast!" Damn these things are persistent.

Circuit contacted us, "Rangers, combine your weapons and form the vortex blaster. I'm sending you the information now."

I responded, "Downloading." I was downloaded info on how to use a v weapon and how to combine all our v weapons to make a huge cannon called the vortex blaster. It was cool for me and Lucas because this was our first time using V weapons. "Ready Lucas?"

He responded, "Let's do it." We put our v weapons together and formed the vortex blaster. It was so heavy that it took all of us to hold it up.

I commanded, "Lock on target." My visor then gave me my own radar and eventually I was able to lock on to Matmoblie. "All right fire!" The cannon shot out a huge blast and made a big impact that we almost lost our footing. After all that the cannon did nothing and he just exposed his mutant DNA. What a rip! (A/N: Personally since this was their first time using the blaster it should have taken the monster out.)

I ordered, "Jen call circuit!" Wow I just gave Jen an order. Weird.

Jen contacted Circuit, "Circuit we need back up!" Circuit called the time flyers and they came through the time portal. I called for the Time jet and we jumped on the jet and headed to our time flyers. We went to mode blue. Personally I don't know why don't just go straight to mode red it usually take out the mutant. Oh well.

I yelled, "Time jet blast!" The megazord fired at Matmoblie and then we gave him a spinning drill kick and nearly knocked him off his feet. He then did that same attack he did to me before. The one where he wraps his tentacles at me and shoots out electricity. At least this time it was the megazord taking damage and not me. Jen decided to go to mode red for more power and to get out of his grip. Still questioning why we didn't go mode red in the first place. Anyway we formed mode red. "Were sending you back to the factory!" I took out the saber and used time strike.

Lucas then used the line that I noticed we always use whenever we defeat a mutant, "Your time is up!" Matmoblie shrunk back to action figure size. The time flyers then split up and we were launched out automatically.

The time flyers then went back to the year 3000. Katie asked, "I don't understand. Why do they have to go back everytime?" That was actually good question. Why do they keep going back?

Trip answered, "Unfortunately, we don't have the technology for them to refuel here. Not yet anyway."

I said, "At least not for a thousand more years. Well let's get him out of here."

Jen responded, "Yeah. That was great work everyone." She put Matmoblie back into containment and said, "As for you, you are under arrest!"

Later that day I went back with Lucas to the Driver test area so he can retake the test. It took an half hour this time because they had to find another instructor to go with Lucas since the last one was too afraid to get in the car with him. Eventually thou he passed and got his license. This was good day because I helped someone out, got new gear and made a friend in Lucas.

(Next Chapter. A Parting of Ways. Nadria kidnaps a bunch of kids and holds them for ransom. Wes thinks the only way to get the money is from his father but that will not be an easy task.)


	5. A Parting of ways

Chapter 5: A parting of ways.

Ransik gave us a surprise attack today as he sent out a mutant bright and early. It was now starting to become a daily routine to take out mutants. The guy we were fighting was a joke he looked liked someone out of a punk band. I said, "I got this guys." I ran up to him and I yelled, "Time Force!" I then jumped into the air and gave him a dropkick. When he got up I punched him hard enough to send him crashing on a wall. He then exposed his mutant DNA. I contacted circuit and the time flyers came just in time. We formed Jet mode and made a tornado to distract the monster while we formed mode blue. I commanded the megazord to do some punches to him that send him flying through a building.

Lucas said, "This mutant is pathetic let's just end this already and get some breakfast."

I laughed, "Good idea. Time force megazord mode red!" Mode red was formed and I went right for the saber. "Full power!" I then slashed the sword as did the megazord and I said the famous line, "Your time is up!" He then blew up.

I said, "I seriously woke up for that."

Jen said, "Think of it as practice for more dangerous mutants." We all nodded our heads in agreement. We separated the time flyers, they went back to the future, and we put the mutant in containment, powered down, and picked up some bagels on the way home. We got back to the clock tower and ate breakfast. My father probably doesn't even know I'm gone. I had to sneak out of the house this morning when Jen called me. Ever since I became a ranger living in the mansion has become really inconvient. It probably would just be easier if I lived in the clock tower. But I don't want to burden the guys and money is tight for them as it is.

After breakfast I went and sat by the window and looked over the city of silver hills. This was always the best spot to think about certain things and at the same time clear your head and just enjoy the view. I heard Jen's voice, "Something on your mind?"

I turned to look at her. I responded, "Na, I'm just thinking. You know its funny how you least suspect it life can suddenly take such amazing turns."

Jen asked, "You mean like becoming a ranger."

I looked at her. She got my thoughts just like that. "Yeah."

"Well I'm glad life is so funny. You are a great red ranger." Hold the phone did she just say I'm great. She stared walking away. I went back inside and followed her.

"Really? You think I'm great?"

Jen then started denying it. "Well…yeah …you're pretty good."

"Whoa whoa wait. You just said great not just pretty good".

"Well… I meant…above average…barely." Above average? I keep talking I might just bring to "ok". I then realized she also said barely.

I laughed, "Barely? Wait a sec." I about to continue bothering Jen until she admitted what she said until my cell rang. It was dad. I answered, "Hi dad."

He responded, "Wesley? Where the hell are you? We have another conference to go to get home now." Man it's like I work in that company already. I ran out and yelled, "Later guys." I then ran back up and pointed to Jen, "Jen. This conversation is not over." I than ran out got on my bike and headed back home to change.

After the meeting about god only knows what we walked back to my dad's limo. He then started this crap about taking me over the company again. I could barely make out what he was saying since I had my head in the clouds. I kept thinking about Fighting mutants, Riding my vector cycle, and Jen. Wait, why would I be thinking about Jen? I didn't hear anything come from my father's mouth so I went for my default response, "Yes sir."

He then said so other stuff and I responded, "Yes sir."

He turned my body to face him and he said, "Listen to me. There is no substitute for experience" he was about to say something else until I heard a noise. It was the sound of a baseball hitting my dad's limo's hood. My father picked up the ball and just looked at it.

A kid ran up to him and said, "Sorry mister."

"Do you know what I think? I think I'm going to keep this. Let that be a lesson to you" I then looked at my dad. I never knew he could be so cruel especially to a little kid who probably just wants his damn ball. I still wonder how I am related to this man. He ordered the kid to leave.

I tried talking some sense into him, "Dad, he's just a kid."

"He's a kid that just learned a good lesson." What lesson is that you hit the ball on the limo and you never see it again? "I'll see you at dinner, throw this in the trash." He threw the ball to me and I just looked at it. I waited for dad to leave. When he did I went back on my bike. I called the kid over, "Hey kid." He looked at me and I gave him a finger motion telling him to come over. I tossed the ball to him and he caught. Now here's a real lesson he should learn. I told him simply, "Hit a homer."

He smiled, "Thanks." He then ran back to his friends and they all cheered like they just won a war or something. It's amazing how the little things impress kids. I rode my bike back to the clock tower. We all said hi to each other and before I even got to sit down Circuit yelled, "Emergency. Mutants on the old highway."

Jen yelled, "Let's move." We morphed and headed for the old highway by taking our vector cycles. We saw the mutants in side a school bus with kids inside. We speed up to the side of the bus. I recognized the kids. They were the same kids from the park.

Lucas assured the kids, "Hang on kids we'll get you out of there." The mutant opened the door and launched his tentacle out at Lucas. Great another tentacle mutant. He launched his other tentacle at Jen and knocked her off her bike and dropped Lucas.

I yelled, "We'll take care of them." Trip, Katie, and I sped up to catch up to the bus. The mutant came out the back door and threw something into the street. It looked like a bomb. "WATCH OUT". But before we could react it was too late. The explosion knocked us off our bikes. We all hurt pretty bad and had trouble getting up. I noticed a piece of paper lying on the street. It looked like a ransom note. Jen and Lucas came over.

I picked up the note and read it out loud, "If you ever want to see these kids again, bring ten million dollars to the fountain at noon."

Jen responded, "Ten million dollars?"

Katie said, "By noon?"

Jen continued, "That's impossible." I then was so angry that Ransik had the nerve to hold an ransom on a bunch of innocent kids. I knew there was only one way to get that money. I had to go my father. I crumpled the note and threw it down the street and I angrily got back on my vector cycle. My right arm hurt a little from the impact of the bomb but I didn't care.

Trip asked, "Where are you going Wes?"

I responded, "You guys try finding those kids. I'm going to get that money." I rode off to the mansion in a hurry. Thank god I had the vector cycle it saved a lot of time compared to my regular bike. I hid the bike in a bush and demorphed. I ran inside and upstairs to my dad's office. I saw him in another meeting. "Dad? Excuse me I need to talk to you."

He responded, "I'm sure it can wait."

"No! I mean it can't." He then gave in and went outside with me.

"I hope you know I'm right in the middle of a major business deal."

"Look dad the kids in the park have been kidnapped. The ransom is ten million dollars."

"Ten million? You don't expect me to hand it over do you. No this is a problem for the police to handle."

"There's no time. Dad you're their only hope please."

"No the police not me I got to get back." I can't believe this. Its ten million dollars, for a guy like him that should be nothing. I looked over to see what was so important about this business deal. My feet went numb when I saw my dad actually hand over a ten million dollar check to those business people. This man can't be my father he can't be. How could hand over the same exact money amount to these people instead of using it to save children's lives. I went over to the stairs trying to think of another way to get that money. Phillips was coming up the steps.

He noticed me and asked, "Do you need anything master Wes?"

I responded, "Yeah I do need something. Doesn't look like my dad is going to give it to me. You know Phillips I always thought I would follow in his footsteps. But now I don't even know. It's like I wonder if…

"…If maybe you want to make your own footsteps."

"Exactly."

"Only you can decide that. Follow your heart; you'll do what's right." Phillips is right I have to do what is right. The right thing to do right now is to get that money and save those kids but how? I heard the people that have the check leave the house. I then got an idea. It may not be the right thing but in this case it is. I ran downstairs and followed them.

I knocked on their car window. He opened the window and I said, "I'm sorry the check my father gave you is for the wrong account." As he went to go check it I grabbed it form him and said, "Don't worry I'll take care of the problem." I then ran back to my vector cycle and rode to the bank to deposit the check. I was able to deposit the check easily because the people of the bank knew who my father was. I put the money in a silver suitcase that was given to me by bank. I then morphed and headed for fountain. I parked my bike and saw no one there. I yelled, "Nadria! Where are you?"

I then hear her voice, "What a good little soldier. I like when people do what they are told to. Now give me the money! A bunch of cyclobots surrounded me.

"I kept my part of the deal. I slid the suitcase over to her." The cyclobots opened the case up for her to see if I wasn't lying or not.

"Now give me the kids!"

She then picked up a phone that a cyclobot handed for her. I guess she was calling that mutant. She said, "Tentacrawl…Destroy the kids!"

"No!" Great I was tricked. Well it's time to trick them back. I guess the cyclobots knew what I was up to because one of them hit me form behind. I fought back. I then jumped up and landed on my cycle. I hope this works. I rode my bike to Nadria and knocked some bots over at the same time. I took out one of my chrono sabers. I yelled, "Think fast!" I then swung my saber in the air. They all lifted their heads up to dodge my slash. As they did that I grabbed the money from Nadria.

I contacted Circuit. "Circuit? Where are the other rangers?"

He responded, "They are at a factory fighting Tentacrawl. That where the kids are being held. I'll download the coordinates to you."

"That's all right I know where it is." I sped up to the factory. When I got there I saw the rangers fighting and I also saw these kids and their bus driver being trapped in some kid of electric force field. The chrono saber should be able to break through it. I sped my bike up and jumped off and stabbed the machine with my saber. I went up to the driver. "Is everybody okay?" I cut off the driver's ropes with my saber."

He said, "Yes thank you."

I told the kids, "Everyone follow the driver he'll take you to safety." I saw a baseball lying on the ground. It was the same ball from before. I saw the same kid from before. "Hey kid. Hit a homer." I threw it to him.

"Thank you I promise." I then joined the fight and started slashing some cyclobots. The cyclobots were eventually cleared out and it was just us and Tentacrawl.

He yelled, "I won't go down so easily."

I responded, "We'll see about that!" Out of nowhere he launched tentacles at us.

"Where did that come from? Scan mode." I use scan mode and saw they came from behind him. I took out my saber and blasted his tentacles off. That takes care of those pesky tentacles I jumped In the air and tried doing a time strike but out of nowhere a little head attacked me. It send me back to the ground and the other rangers helped me up. It just kept ramming into us until Jen got it with her V- weapon.

She ordered, "Time to use the vortex blaster!" We formed the vortex blaster and fired at the little head and that put it in action figure size. Meanwhile Tentacrawl got pissed and exposed his mutant DNA. I contacted Circuit for the time flyers. We went to mode blue He kept slashing us. Jen yelled, "Tentacrawl is tough even without his head."

I said, "Maybe but not tough enough." The megazord then did some dropkicks to him. I called for the time jet. The pistol charged up. When it was ready I yelled, "Fire!" Mode blue actually finished the job this time. We jumped out of the megazord and the time flyers went back. Jen put Tentacrawl in containment mode.

I said, "Guys there's something I've got to take care of I'll catch you later." I went back to the mansion with the briefcase of money. This wasn't going to be pretty. But at least I got the money back. So maybe he won't be as bad. I ran up to his office.

He yelled, Wesley! How dare you take that money after I told you not to!"

"There was no choice the kids…

"I don't want to hear it!" he checked the money to see that not any of it was missing. "After all I have done for you." I just shook my head. The kids were safe and he has his money yet he is still upset at me. I just don't understand him. Suddenly My dad's secretary called on the phone.

"Mr. Collins. Some reporters are here to see you."

He looked at me, "Reporters. I knew this was going to happen." We went downstairs and saw a bunch of TV cameras and news reporters demanding answers.

One reporter asked, "Mr. Collins, is it true you provided the ransom money to free the kidnapped children". My dad was in a tight spot.

He said, "I… Yes the money was mine. All that matters now is that children were safe." I was about to throw up. He was this cold hearted man now when there is a TV camera in font of him he's suddenly Mr. Rogers? But I decided to help out hwile getting under my dad's skin at the same time.

I said, "And that's not all. Even thou my father got his money back, he decided to donate all ten million of it to the children's hospital."

He smiled and said, "Anything for the little tikes." I knew that this was it. It was tie mot make my own footsteps. I don't want to be par of my father and his company anymore.

I whispered to him, "Forget all of your business and all your plans, I'm going to make my own future now." He looked shocked as I just left the house. I looked back at Phillips as he smiled and I nodded back to him. I decided there was only one place for me and that's the clock tower. I went inside carrying a bag with me. Katie was the first to notice me. The others turned around as well. "I was wondering if you had room for one more?"

Kaite asked, "What do you say guys?"

Circuit was begging, "Say yes, say yes!"

Jen smiled, "Welcome home." I breathed a sign of relief. Jen shook my hand and Trip welcome me with open arms, literally.

((Next chapter: Short circuited. Circuit us kidnapped by Nadria and mess up his programming so the rangers can't contact the megazord!)


	6. Short Circuited

A/N: Megygirl thanks for the comment and I hear what you are saying but my goal in this story is to write every episode from Wes' POV even ones that don't focus on him much. For ones I like this I'll try to add my own scenes that will relate to the episode. Thanks again for the suggestion. Oh check out my forever red POV story one is actually complete.

Chapter 6: Short circuited

Another day another mutant I always say as we were once again fighting a mutant. This time he decided to attack around mid afternoon. We rode on the time jet looking for the mutant. I head a beep from my morpher it was Circuit.

I responded, "What's up Circuit?"

He answered, "The mutant is right below you."

"Thanks Circuit." Man good thing for Circuit who knows how we would have been able to defeat those mutants without Circuit's help. I mean if it wasn't for him we would have no megazord.

Jen snapped me out of my thoughts, "Let's do it guys!" We nodded and jumped off the jet landing in front of the mutant.

He asked, "Who are you?"

Trip answered, "Time force you are under arrest!" We all flashed our badges at him. "We don't want any trouble now give your self up peacefully."

"Not a chance Cyclobots!" Cyclobots appeared at his command. We all took out our chrono sabers.

Trip said, "Tried to warn you." We all charged at the cyclobots and began hacking away with our sabers. "Guys I'll take care of the mutant!"

I responded, "Be careful Trip." I don't know what it was with Trip today. Usually he is the quiet shy one and now today he's leader.

Jen yelled, "Wes behind you!" I turned and saw a bot behind me getting ready to fire.

"WHOA!" On instinct I slashed the bots head off. I saw Trip wasn't exactly doing so well against the mutant. He was tossed to a thing of crates. We surrounded the fallen Trip. He launched out this electric whip attack that knocked us all on the ground. You know I am really getting sick of getting electrocuted. I knew being a ranger I would expect to fall down and get toss around a lot but not electrocuted. Trip was the first to get up.

He said, "It will take more than that to stop me!" He charged at the mutant and gave him a few slices. He then used a Time strike. Wow that's the first time I've seen Trip do a time strike. Then again it's weird seeing him using the chrono sabers usually him and Katie go for the V weapons. "Yeah we got him." I had the feeling we didn't. I was right as the mutant exposed his mutant DNA. "Circuit we need you!" Circuit sent out the Time flyers. We went to Jet mode and used the cyclone defense. He tried firing at us but the cyclone blocked the shots. We fired back.

I knew we had him on the ropes. I tired a shortcut command. "Time Force megazord deploy saber." The flyers went in to mode red and I took out the saber. "Time to finish this, full power!" I used the final strike and this mutant was ready for the freezer. We jumped out of the jets. And they went back to the future. Trip put the mutant in containment. We demorphed and headed back to the clock tower.

When we got to the front door I asked, "Hey Trip, can I talk to you for a second?"

He responded, "Sure Wes." Circuit came out of Trip's backpack.

He asked, "Do you want me to go back inside Wes?"

I laughed, "No circuit anything I can say to Trip I can defiantly say to you." The others went back inside.

Trip asked, "What's up Wes?"

I responded, "Good job out there today. You really stepped up to the plate."

Trip was acting like his usual shy self and looked to ground. "We all did it together Wes."

"I know that but you really stepped up today. Usually you are under the radar when it comes to battle. So I just wanted to say nice job."

He looked like he was about to cry, "Thanks Wes. I just tried to help the team out."

Circuit said, "You sure did Trip." Circuit kind of surprised me. I'm still not use to his surprises appearances.

I said, "You did well today too Circuit. I mean without you who knows what we would have to do when the mutant grows."

"It's no problem Wes. I'll always be there when it's definitely time for the megazord."

"I know you will. Come on guys let's go back inside."

((A/N: Sorry about this part guys but I don't exactly play poker so I don't know all the terms but I'll try my best))

Later that day Trip was working on circuit, Jen and Katie went out shopping. Of course it took Katie a while to convince Jen since she wanted to do more work as usual. Lucas and I were enjoying a nice game of poker. It was nice because I was winning. At first I was going to teach Lucas how to play but he said there is poker in the year 3000. He even said it still played the same way. The only difference was the cards were bit more enhanced but that made no difference. I just won another hand and gloated, "Woo hoo I hope you have a good hand Lucas." He put most of his chips in the pot.

I couldn't believe he would put that much in. "No, you're bluffing." I put more of my chips in the pot.

Suddenly Trip exclaimed, "Four kings, Amazing!"

Lucas was confused, "What?"

I laughed, "Four kings?" I took all the pot because I had four aces. Lucas got up not looking to happy. I decided not to get involved and shuffled the cards for the next game.

Lucas walked over to Trip, "What did I tell you about reading minds."

Trip answered, "It's um rude?"

Lucas said, "Exactly." He took out a piece of tape from his jacket pocket and put it on Trip's gem.

"But I was just…"

"…The gem is grounded for one day no more mind reading." I just shrugged and handed Lucas cards. Personally I don't mind Trip's gem but at the same time I don't want him revealing that I had a dream about Jen last night. Or that fact I'm starting to have a thing for her.

Lucas groaned, "He is always doing that. It sometimes makes me paranoid."

I responded, "Yeah but that who he is you know. I mean someday that gem could become useful to us."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe he could use it to read Ransik's mind so we could know his next plan of attack."

Lucas just gave me a cold stare.

"What?"

"Well he didn't exactly do that when Ransik escaped from the year 3000."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in the year 3000. We were the ones that was supposed bring Ransik to put in containment. But he had an escape plan all ready to go. Him and Nadria tricked us and they were able to escape. He couldn't see that but he could see what cards I had!" He slammed his fist on the table.

I tried to calm him down, "Look maybe Ransik had a way to block Trip's gem. Or Trip might have been too nervous to use it but that's the past… or future. But Ransik is here now in this time and we will bring him to justice."

He looked at me and laughed, "Man you sound like Jen."

I laughed, "Just shut up and play already." We then started another poker game. A half hour later Jen and Katie came back and an image popped up on the time force computer. It showed another mutant attacking the city.

Lucas yelled, "Mutant attack!"

Jen ordered, "Let's go!" Lucas, Jen and I started running outside.

Katie asked, "Wait! Where's Trip?" Jen started to contact Trip. There was something weird going on thou. Trip has been gone for a while now and usually Circuit tells us if there is a mutant attack. Even if he was with Trip I'm sure one of them would have contacted us.

Jen contacted Trip, "Trip we got trouble meet us at the old industrial area."

Trip said, "Yeah but.."

Jen yelled, "But what?"

"Ok I'll meet you there."

We morphed and teleported to the industrial area. We saw this big fat white mutant he had what looked like a camera for a head.

Jen asked, "Ready guys?"

I responded, "Let's do it!"

We ran towards the mutant. I tried giving a punch but he blocked it and shoved me out of the way. The others couldn't get any hits on him either. I tried again by giving him a few kicks but he pushed me to a wall. He then held me down and started to repeatedly punch me in chest. The pain was really getting to me. I lost my breath at one point. Suddenly Trip appeared out of nowhere and punched him from behind. This gave me time to catch my breath. Trip got a few good shots on him.

I said, "Thanks Trip."

"No problem. Hey, listen Wes. Something really terrible happened. I think…" Before he could a finish a cyclobot kicked him out of the way. Two other bots put me back up against the wall. I blocked their attacks and was able to escape. I took out my chrono saber and went to go fight the mutant with Katie. I'm still wondering what Trip had to say. He did say something terrible happened but what? I shook the thought out of my head and got back to the fight. I leaped in air and give a drill attack. Katie leaped on the air and bounced off my sabers and stabbed the mutant. Katie then took put her sabers to full power and took out the mutant single handily.

I said, "Good job Katie."

"Thanks." Suddenly the mutant exposed his DNA and grew.

I contacted Circuit. "Circuit, we need the megazord." I got worried when I didn't hear his cheerful voice responded back. "Circuit?"

Trip called, "Wes! That what I was trying to tell you. Circuit was kidnapped by Nadria. It's all my fault."

Jen said, "Metacon will crush the city if we don't get that megazord!"

"But how are we gonna…" Metacon then fired a blasts at us that knocked us all to the ground. He was tough enough when he was normal but giant size he might be unstoppable. I couldn't stand. The only good thing about this was he was able to take out the cyclobots. I saw Trip was demorphed. Lucas walked over and took the tape off. He told Trip to use the gem. Trip ran off to go find circuit.

Lucas walked over to me and helped me up, "I guess this is the day that gem will be useful."

I responded, "Yeah but now we got to hold this guy off until Trip finds Circuit which hopefully won't be long." Metacon gave us another blast. This time I got up immediately. "Come on guys we can't give up!" The others got up and we chased after Metacon. People were running scared form the giant Metacon. One man fell in front of me. I helped him up. "Quick get to safety." He nodded and ran off.

Jen said, "Guys we have to make sure that no one gets hurt and we have to survive."

I responded, "Right Jen. Let's try to give Trip time. Hopefully he'll get Circuit ASAP!" Explosions were going off everywhere. People were seriously getting injured. It felt like a war. We tried to help as much people as we could. I stayed behind the guys so I would take more of the damage instead of Lucas and Katie since they were holding people and also I could not see Jen get hurt again. After a while I started losing hope.

Katie said, "I can't take much more."

I said, "He too tough."

Jen being the leader that she was said, "Come on we've got to hang in there." Suddenly Trip came back in his vector cycle.

He said, "I brought us some help." Suddenly Circuit came flying down and landed on the vector cycle. Thank god he's all right and now we can use the megazord.

Katie said, "Yeah circuit."

Lucas said, "We're glad to see you."

Circuit said, "No time for that there's work to do. Dispatch Time Force Megazord". I gave him a thumbs up and we watched as the time flyers came out from the portal. We got in the time flyers and went into jet mode.

Trip said, "Wes use the strategy we used to attack the mutant from earlier today."

I responded, "Good idea. Cyclone defense!" The cyclone was able to knock Metacon off his feet. We came out of the cyclone and fired at him.

Circuit said, "Trip you know what to do." Trip called for mode red. Mode red formed and Trip went for the saber this time and gave the final strike. Metacon was ready for containment as we left the time flyers and they went back. Trip put Metacon in containment.

He then said, "Wait guys where is circuit?" We demorphed and started looking for him. We called out his name like he was lost puppy. He then appeared and landed on a tree.

Circuit said, "At your service Trip." We all breathed a sigh of relief and ran up to him. We looked up at him and he looked inferior to us from up there.

Trip said, "Look I'm really sorry about the mess I got you into. I could have sworn Nadria was being honest."

"I tried to tell you but noooooooo."

Katie said, "It's not your fault Trip. All Zybrians are trusting.

I said, "Yeah I think it's cool. Totally honest and totally trusting."

Jen joined in, "Don't ever change. Let's go home." I followed Jen and we started to head back until I heard Lucas go, "Yuck!" We turned to see that Lucas stepped on a pile of dog crap.

Trip walked over to us, "You told me not to tell you." We all started laughing except Lucas. He started trailing behind as we kept laughing. Ah just another day with my friends.

((Next chapter Jen's Revenge. Jen starts to take her job to personally as a mutant that her and Alex put in containment escapes. Wes and the other rangers have to calm her down before she does something she regrets. Also Wes and Jen's relationship starts to grow.))


	7. Jen's Revenge

Chapter 7: Jen's Revenge

Jen and I were walking down the street. Jen was saying to me, "Wes you are so strong and so brave."

I smiled, "Yeah I know I know."

She touches my arms and said, "Can I see your muscles one more time."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Ok. Just one more time." I once again flexed my muscles. Jen's eyes were sparking and her face glowed.

"Oh Wes, You're so hot!" This was too good to be true. I leaned down to Jen's face and was about to kiss her until I heard an alarm clock. I then suddenly felt pain as I went from kissing Jen to kissing the wooden floor of the clock tower. I started waking up to see that I went from the upper floor to the bottom. I knew I shouldn't have slept so close to the edge. I saw everyone look at me. I noticed they were all dressed and looked like they were up for hours. I looked at the clock to see it was only 7:45. I asked, "What are you guys doing up so early?"

Lucas responded, "Its not early Wes." Not Early!? It's 7:45 that's pretty damn early to me. I was still half asleep and didn't realize I had the alarm clock still in my hand. I was too lazy to put it back so I just handed it to Trip, took the glass of orange juice he had and patted his shoulder. He gave me a weird look. I then continued walking. I didn't realize I still had a grip on Trip's arm. When I let him go he almost lost his balance. I was about to drink it until Katie took it from me. I didn't really care since I was still pretty groggy. I noticed Jen wasn't in the room.

I asked, "Where's Jen?"

Katie answered, "Training as usual." This gave me an idea. Maybe if I go work out with her it will give me some alone time with her. I then ran up stairs, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed and headed out the door.

I yelled, "See you guys later!" I knew they were all giving me weird looks. I then realized I didn't know where she was. I ran back up.

Katie already knew what I was going to say as she answered, "The Park."

I gave her a thumbs up and ran out the door. As I walked to the park all I could think about was Jen. Her face, her hair, her body. But it wasn't just her looks it was the way she lead the team and never gives up is what I think I really like about her. I've gone out with some girls here and there but they were usually easy since most were interested in my money. But I knew Jen was going to be a real challenge. I think that's another reason why I'm so attracted to her.

I eventually made it to park to see Jen sitting there. She looked like she had that tree she was sitting behind set up as a punching bag. She looked a bit winded but maybe she could consider working out with me. I yelled out, "Hey! Good morning. So you want someone to workout with because I bet I'm tougher than that tree." She didn't respond at first and just dry her self off with a towel. "Come on! I bet I can show you a thing or two" I said as I playfully slapped her face.

She said, "Really?"

"Yeah." I then went to punch her, not hard but almost fast enough to catch her off track, or at least that's what I thought. She grabbed my hand and twisted my arm flipping me over and I landed hard the grass. Geez I'm not even in ranger form and I've already nearly broken my back twice today.

She looked down on me and said, "Someday if get up early enough you can keep up with me." She then walked away leaving me on the ground. Oh yeah this girl is definitely gonna be a challenge. I got up quickly and followed her.

I asked, "What time do you get up?" She continued walking not even looking at me. I ran in front of her. "Come on what time do you wake up?"

She looked annoyed and answered, "I get up at 6. I appreciate you wanting to work out with me but I don't want to hurt you."

I got a little offended by this, "Excuse me? Ok I'll admit you are the better fighter between the two of us but I can still take you on."

She then took a deep breath and said, "Look it's nothing personal. It's just I've been going through a lot of stuff recently and I think it's better that if I took it out on the tree instead of you. Okay!"

She looked like she was about to cry. I put my hand to her face to wipe her tear away. "Jen look I know you don't exactly like me put were a team but more importantly were friends. Or at least I think we are. The point is you can tell me anything."

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She was about to say something until our morphers beeped. She went into ranger mode right away and said, "What's up?"

Trip said from the morpher, "We got a mutant attack in the plaza. Meet us at the time jet."

"Got it! Ready Wes?"

"Yeah definitely." I really did not want to fight especially when Jen was about to open up to me. But I guess duty calls. We both morphed and teleported to the time jet. We got to the plaza and jumped down. Jen took out her V weapon.

She yelled, "You're under arrest!"

The mutant said, "Power rangers?"

Jen said, "Don't move I've got you covered!"

The mutant said, "Ok ok you caught me fair and square. I'm not going to cause any trouble." He had his back turned to us with his hands up. Something was telling me this was tricked. "Physce!" I was right as he turned around and fired his gun at us.

He said, "So pink ranger we meet again!" This guy knows Jen?

Jen said, "I remember you, you tried to destroy Alex and me! Didn't you learn your lesson last time Fat catfish?" Fat catfish? Nice name sounds like a boss from a megaman game.

"Yeah I learned you and your boyfriend got lucky then. You won't be so lucky this time around and what's this your boyfriend's not here?" He then started to pretend crying and then laughed again. "Yeah I remember now Ransik destroyed him how does that feel pinky?" I couldn't take this anymore. No one insults my friends and gets away with it especially Jen.

I yelled, "You're going down!" Myself and the rangers except Jen charged at him. We tried using our chrono sabers but he kept using his gun on us. He had Lucas pinned to the ground. I tried to attack him from behind but he pushed me aside. As I was on the ground I saw Jen charging at catfish. She was screaming with rage. She looked so furious that she pushed Lucas and Trip out of her way. She started slashing the crap out of catfish.

Trip asked, "Whoa what's with Jen?" I knew it was what he said about Alex before. She eventually pushed him to the ground and took out her V weapon. This when we had to step in. We all crowded Jen and tried to prevent her from firing.

I yelled, "Jen stop! What are you doing?"

She yelled, "Let go of me" and shoved Katie and I to the side. I had to stop her. I know she won't be able to live with her self knowing she killed a mutant instead of bringing it to justice. "He deserves it!"

Lucas tried stopping her, "Jen stop! The blaster is set on destroy"

"I know!" She fired but thanks to Lucas missed catfish and hit a thing of barrels instead.

I said, "Come on give us the blaster."

Trip said, "Jen you can't do this." While we tried to calm Jen down catfish was able to escape. Lucas finally managed to get the blaster out of her hands.

Lucas asked, "What did you think you were doing? You almost destroyed him." Jen bended down.

She growled, "That's what I wanted!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She slammed her fist to the ground. "We'll find him again and then I'll finish him!"

I said, "That's right we'll defiantly get him in containment."

She got up looked at me and said, "No not containment! He deserves to die!"

"No he doesn't. No one deserves to die. Jen you know revenge isn't the answer! You taught me that Time Force's policy is never to kill put to freeze and contain."

She demorphed. She had such fire in her eyes. She said, "I need to take a walk." We all demorphed. Trip was going to stop her.

I put my arm in front of her, "Let her go. She needs time." We decided to head back to the clock tower. As we got back I asked, "Why is she acting like this?"

Katie answered, "Jen took Alex's death really hard. She was the first and only man she loved." My heart dropped when she said only. Does that mean she'll never love anyone again? I sat for a while with my thoughts as Katie and Trip played go fish and Lucas did what he usually did which was look at him self in the mirror. An half hour later Jen came back to the clock tower. We all looked at her but decide not to say anything.

Jen smiled, "Its okay guys. I'm fine now." Everyone laughed and smiled like nothing happen. I was happy to see her happy again. But something seemed off. I asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

She laughed, "I'm fine Wes." She looked fine but I just didn't feel it. Something was up. Later that night we were sleeping. I woke up for a second and I thought I heard footsteps but I just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. A little bit later I felt thirsty and went downstairs to get a glass of water. I then noticed Jen's PJs hanging on a chair. "Jen?" I looked up and saw her time force uniform was gone. I knew something wasn't right. I turned on the lights.

I yelled, "Everyone wake up!" Lucas, Katie and Trip woke up annoyed.

Lucas groaned, "Wes it's past midnight."

"Guys Jen is gone! She took her Time Force uniform with her!"

Katie asked, "You don't think…"

"She going to fight the catfish by herself." We all got dressed and morphed. We left the clock tower and hopped on the vector cycles. I contacted Circuit, "Circuit can you give me Jen's location?"

Circuit answered, "I'm tracking her morpher now. She's at the old warehouse."

"I know where that is thanks Circuit. Come on guys!" We eventually made it to the warehouse. I kicked the door open and yelled, "Jen where are you?" I then saw her on the ground. We ran up to her. She looked like she was beaten down as she had bruises all over her face. It was something I wish I didn't have to see. She looked so weak and venerable and I never saw her like that. I almost cried. I tried shaking her to get her to out of shock. "Jen speak to me!" Instead she went unconscious in my arms.

Trip yelled, "We got to get her home." I saw Frax and Ransik. I know Jen would never forgive us if we saw Ransik and left him. I didn't care Jen's safety was more important. We all ran. Lucas and I carried Jen. As we ran a explosion came behind us that luckily just missed us as we kept running.

We eventually got Jen back home. Trip and Katie got bandages and applied them on Jen. Lucas got her a wet cloth and I got her blanket. We stared at her for a 10 minutes. After while the guys decided to go to bed. I decided to stay with Jen for a few more minutes. I took Jen's hand. It felt cold and I squeezed it a bit to give it some warmth. I then started talking to her. "Jen, I know you can get through this your strong and you never gave up on anything. Please come back to us Jen, we need you, I need you. Jen…. I love you." I saw she started to wake up a bit. I said, "Jen?"

She said, "Alex?" I felt like my heart just shattered in an instant. Alex was the only man in her life not me. I still held on to her hand and eventually I feel asleep. I woke up to find it was morning and to see Jen's bed was empty. Ok relax maybe she just went to get some breakfast or something. I looked around to see she was gone. I yelled, "Guys! Guys wake up! She's gone." Katie, Lucas and Trip woke up. We morphed and we found her at the docks. We started running to her as we saw her having her V weapon pointing right at catfish. I yelled, "Jen no! Stop!" We decided to keep our distance from her this time. Us trying to stop her just made her more angrier.

Trip said, "Don't fire you got to think this thing through."

Jen said, "Save it. This guy deserves whatever I give him."

Lucas said, "You'll be the same as them."

Katie said, "Jen you're Time Force. You're sworn to bring him back alive."

Jen said with such venom in her voice, "This time it's personal! You tried to destroy me and Alex you're as evil as Ransik and it's time for you to pay!" I then tried to butt in. Maybe some reverse psychology will work.

"Wait Jen, Your right." I stared to walk closer to her. "You got every reason to want revenge. But I wonder what would Alex do?" I hoped this would work.

She looked at me and then looked back at catfish. "He say everything by the book. All right." She let go of the trigger.

We all breathed a sign of relief. I said, "You made the right choice Jen."

Trip said, "Please do not scare us like that again." Suddenly the catfish shoved Jen back to us. I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.

Catfish yelled, "You should have finished me when you had the chance."

Jen flashed her badge, "Time Force you are under arrest!" I smiled. That's the Jen I know. She took out her chrono sabers put them together and leapt in the air. She fired blast of energy at catfish. She put her saber to full power and slashed him down.

Jen said, "It's over." We ran up to her.

I said, "Yeah." unfortunately while the catfish was exploding he some how managed to expose his mutant DNA.

Jen yelled, "Whoa! Circuit we need help!" The time flyers appeared and we formed jet mode. Catfish fired at us but we dodge his fire. We then used the cyclone defense. We used the usual coming out of the cyclone and firing strategy. We formed mode red to finish him off. I took the saber out and said, "Jen this one is for you come on." I handed the saber to her.

She said, "Thanks. Megazord saber full power! Your time is up!" She performed the final strike and the catfish was shrunk to action figure size. We jumped out and demorphed. Jen took the catfish. "You're under arrest." As she put catfish in containment I walked over and helped her close the capsule. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. It's a moment I will treasure forever.

Lucas said, "Good job guys." We turned and looked at them smiling at us.

I put my arm around Jen, "Come on let's go home." She smiled again and we started walking back. I realized I still had my arm around her. I let it go.

She said, "Thanks."

I said, "For what?"

"For getting your arm off of me." I just laughed and we continued to walk home. Later that day I saw Jen sitting outside on one of the balconies.

I said, "I know I'm not Alex." She turned at me and headed back inside. I helped her down.

Jen said, "But I don't want you to be like him. In fact I like you just the way you are."

I couldn't believe it. "You do?"

"Yeah I do."

I felt like I could fly right down. Now I know I have a chance. I couldn't hide my happiness. "Yes! Yes! Who hoo!" I noticed we both still had our hands together but I didn't care I was so freaking happy. The pain I felt from last night was completely gone. I actually hugged her. She didn't return it of course but it's understandable. We then heard a big bang and turned to see Katie and Trip on floor and Lucas just whistling pretending like nothing happen. Jen felt embarrassed and let go of my hands and shoved me.

Trip and Katie then put on their own version of what happen. Katie mocked, "I like you just the way you are."

Trip said, "You do?"

"Wes!"

"Jen!" They hugged each other. This got Jen mad and she started chasing them. I laughed. Now I know I have a chance with Jen. She may deny it now but I feel like she's starting to have the same feelings for me.

((Next chapter The Time Shadow. The megazord gets pretty banged up in a battle and the rangers have to find a way to stop a giant robot controlled by Frax. Mr. Collins uses the new invention form Bio lab to try and stop the monster. But it take a special delivery from the future to take out this robot.))


	8. The Time Shadow

Chapter 8: The Time Shadow

It was a day that was very unusual. It was late in the afternoon and the city has been peaceful all day. I wasn't that worried I figured maybe even Ransik and his mutants took a sick day but Jen said that's the not the case. We all hoped he wasn't stalling for something big. It seemed the mutants would get tougher and tougher with a few easy ones like that punk rocker one from a few weeks ago.

Circuit suddenly woke up, "Rangers! There is a mutant attacking Biolab!" Biolab! Oh man what if my dad is in there? I know we have been having problems recently but he was still my father and I didn't want him to get hurt or worse.

Jen ordered, "All right guys let's move out!" We morphed and headed on our vector cycles. I led the way since I knew where it was. When we arrived it seemed pretty quiet. We headed to the front entrance and hid on each side of the staircase. "All right let's split up!"

I responded, "Right." Jen, Katie and Trip went one way and Lucas and I went another. Lucas and I went to the front door to find two cyclobots guarding the main hall. We blasted them with our chrono blasters and continued down the main hall. I said, "Come on the lab's this way." We eventually made our way to the lab. We opened the door and saw cyclobots surrounding the scientist and a few board members. I yelled, "All right everyone down!" We had our blasters pointed at the bots. When everyone was down and out of range, Lucas and I fired at the bots and took them out. "All right good, let's get them out of here." Lucas nodded and we started helping people up and ordering them to exit the building. As I watch the people on Lucas' side leave I saw one person who stood out in the crowd. It was my dad. It was so weird seeing him for the first time since that incident with the kids and ransom money. It was even weirder that he looked straight at me and had know idea that I was his son. I almost felt relived he couldn't recognize me in ranger form. But at the same I wish he did so he would know the reason why I did what I did. "Hey da-" he looked back for a second but I didn't finish because I don't feel I can trust him to know my identity. Lucas continued to order everyone to leave. I want to trust my dad but because of everything that happened recently I just couldn't.

Lucas looked back at me and said , "Ok I think that's everyone. Let's go!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered I was still on a mission, "Oh yeah right." I followed Lucas outside. We saw the mutant was attacking the others.

He said, "Now to go find the others!" On que Lucas and I jumped out of our hiding places and sneaked attack the mutant.. We flashed our badges.

At the same time we yelled, "Time Force!"

Lucas said, "You're under arrest! Put your weapon down and come peacefully." I know that it what we are suppose to say but I really doubt he is going to come peacefully.

He screamed, "Never"! He fired his weapon at us. We dodge in just enough time to not receive a direct hit but a little scratch. Lucas fired a blast from his chronsaber. I noticed that Lucas like to connect his two sabers together to form one blade. I'll have to try that some time. Anyway Lucas' blast was able to disarm the mutant of his weapon as it blew up in his hand. While he was distracted by the loss of his weapon I hopped on Lucas' shoulders and flipped off of them and use a time strike. While he was feeling the effect of the time strike the others fired their V weapons at him and took him down to his knees.

He got back up and yelled, "I won't be finished until you rangers are destroyed!" He exposed his mutant DNA and began to grow. Time for the megazord!

Lucas called circuit and the time flyers were on the way. When they arrived we hopped into our cockpits and formed mode blue with the time jet formed into the pistol. The mutant didn't do anything at first he just stood there laughing. He managed to get his weapon back when he grew. Suddenly he kicked a pile of rubble at the megazord and fired his weapon while we were distracted by the rubble. We tried firing at him but he dodged it and fired his weapon and managed to knock the pistol out of the megazord's hand.

Jen was looking around and yelled, "Whoa! It's a trap." I looked to see what looked like mines. Before we could do anything they exploded around us. The damage was so bad that megazord was knocked off it's feet and we had to eject. We demorphed because of the damage we suffered and landed hard on the ground.

The mutant laughed, "Not even the power rangers can stop me!" He was about to finish off the megazord until out of nowhere the time jet flew back in the fight and fired a bunch of lasers at the mutant and was able to freeze him. The time flyers then went back to the time portal.

We never got beaten this badly before but the real victim was the megazord. When the portal closed I said, "Megazord really got hit hard." It's hard to believe but I guess even Megazord does have it's limits.

Jen said, "Let's get back and find out what Ransik is up to." We agreed and headed back to the clock tower. After all that just happened I could really go for some coffee.

I asked, "Anyone want some coffee?"

Jen said, "I'll have some thanks Wes." I nodded and made two cups of coffee. When I was done I went back to where the others where on the computer. I asked, "The Zyruim powder is useless, so what would Frax want with it?"

Circuit answered, "Hmmmm the powder is useless but with advance knowledge it can be made into a powerful crystal!"

Trip said, "Trizyruim crystals!"

Jen said, "But Trizyruim crystals should be discovered in another hundred years." This is the disadvantage of being the ranger who isn't from the year 3000 sometimes you don't know what the hell your team is talking about.

Lucas grumbled, "Power like that could change the future." Before I could ask what this all means the alarm off.

Jen said, "Let's move"! Man I can't believe Ransik sent out another mutant all ready. Maybe that why he stalled today to have more than one mutant ready right away. When we arrived at the city it was being destroyed not by a mutant but by a giant robot? I ran to where the robot while moving citizens out of harms way. "That robot will destroy the whole city!"

I responded, "Not if we can help it we need megazord power!" I called circuit, "Circuit!" After a minute we didn't see the time portal.

Trip said, "Something must be wrong the megazord isn't coming."

Lucas contacted circuit, "Hey circuit what's going on?"

Circuit answered, "The captain can't send the megazord." As he said this the robot destroyed another building and we dodged the debris.

I yelled, "What time force megazord isn't coming?"

Lucas asked, "What does that mean?"

I answered, "It means we fight without it." I knew we have no chance but I refuse to believe there is no hope.

Circuit came down, "Over here Rangers!" We went over to him. He explained, "I'm afraid I have bad news. Captain Logan said the megazord was too badly damaged and he needs time to repair it."

Lucas asked, "Circuit is there anything you can tell us about the mutant?" I thought we established it was a robot? But maybe Lucas didn't hear Jen and I when we said it was a robot

Circuit said, "First of all it's not a mutant it's a robot. You're gonna have to destroy it freezing it will not work!"

Jen asked, "But how can we without our megazord?"

Circuit answered, "I don't know". Suddenly he gasped and we all felt a vibration. Almost like a earthquake. Suddenly we saw the source of it. Some kind of tank.

I asked, "What is that thing?" Suddenly the tank started firing at the robot. "Hey guys looks like help has arrived.

Katie asked, "Great do you think they can destroy Tronacon?"

Jen responded, "Well let's give them some help."

I said, "Right, Vortex blasters!" We took out our v weapons and fired at Tronacon. We did some damage but he fired back at us and destroyed that tank. I hope people weren't inside that thing. I 'm amazed were still alive after that huge blast we all just took. It continued firing at us and we tried avoiding as much as we could. I don't think I could go on much longer..

Circuit asked, "Is everyone ok?"

I responded, "Yeah I think so." Except I think I broke my back or my ribs. I saw that there were two guys in that tank. "Come on" I completely forgot about my pain and we headed over to check on them. A pipe was on top of them and preventing them from getting up. "Give me a hand!" Katie was able to lift the pipe with her strength.

Jen yelled, "We need to get them out of here right away." We helped them and noticed they were able to walk themselves. The further away from us the less danger they be in. Jen, Katie and Trip tried the v weapons again but it had no effect.

I said, "It's not working come on!" We started running away from it. I don't know where we could possibly run to but we can't give up, not till there isn't a breath left in our bodies. Suddenly we ran into a dead end. "Oh no we're trapped!"

Jen yelled, "Blast him again!" Again it did nothing. It pointed it's gun directly at us. This was it we were done for. Suddenly it became dark.

Trip said, "Look at that sun." It looked like an eclipse was happening.

Lucas yelled, "Something is coming out of that eclipse!" A time portal opened and some ship that I never saw came out of it.

I asked, "What is that?"

Circuit said, "I have no idea!" The weird looking ship began to fire at Tronacon. It disappeared into a beam of light and then started firing again at the robot. The ship was visible again as it flew up to the moon. It then began to form into what looked liked a megazord! Circuit said, "It's sending me data. This is the Time Shadow megazord and it's here to help us!"

Jen amazed, "It's fantastic!" The Time Shadow stood there on the rooftop. It was not a big as the megazord but it was still pretty big. It had two blades on each of his hands and had a wing shaped head and chest. Tronacon got into attack mode as the time shadow looked liked to be in defense mode. Tronacon fired missiles that the time shadow was easily able to dodge. The time shadow then began to fire missiles of it's own that did a lot of damage to Tronacon. Tronacon was knocked off it's feet and made Frax crash through the building he was stepping on top of the whole time. We met him on the bottom as he crashed.

He say us and yelled, "Rangers!"

Jen yelled, "Give up Frax! You don't stand a chance against the new Time Shadow!"

"Ahhhh but I'm not fighting the Time Shadow I'm fighting you!"

I responded, "Which means you're very outnumbered!"

Katie said, "5 to 1!"

Frax yelled, "Wrong!" Suddenly some cyclobots appeared. I took out my sabers jumped in the air landed by the cyclobots and began slashing them all. The others did the same as well. When we finished the bots off we heard a explosion. We turned to see that Tronacon was destroyed thanks to the time shadow. Frax cried, "Tronacon!"

I said, "He's destroyed Frax! And it's time you and Ransik surrender."

"Surrender? No not this time Rangers we will meet again!": He then teleported away.

Katie said, "You can count on that Frax. And with the Time Shadow on our side you won't be so lucky." As the time shadow left the sun rises again. This was a tough one but thanks to our new friend we succeeded. We went back home. The guys went to go report to Captain Logan and I went to go lie down after that long battle. Jen came over to sit by me looking puzzled. I sat up a bit.

"What wrong Jen?"

"Nothing. It's just Captain Logan said that he wasn't the one who sent the time shadow."

I became confused, "What? Then who did?"

"I'm not sure but the captain is on it"

I smiled, "Well whoever it was we owe them big I can't wait to see the time shadow in battle again."

Jen smiled, "yeah me too. Wes you really came through for us today."

I gave her a confused look ,"What did I do."

"You really showed what kind of leader you are out there. You never gave up on us and you kept battling and even had us help those two pilots."

"Hey it was nothing you're the real leader thou Jen not me I just do what I can."

"Well I just want to say you are a big help to the team and I'm glad you're with us." She then kissed me on the cheek smiled and walked away. My face became as red as my ranger suit. She then came back and said, "Oh and if you tell anyone that I kissed you just now I will beat you down so bad"

I laughed, "Ok you're secret is safe with me, thou I like to see you try to beat me."

Jen smirked, "Tomorrow you and be at the park 6 am."

"You're on."

((Next chapter: Future Unknown. A mutant from the infamous X vault is released to attack the rangers. Meanwhile Katie is wondering if the changing the future because of their actions means that she will never see her family again. Also Wes and the rangers get to try out the new Shadow Force megazord! Can Wes and the others convince Katie she has something to fight for while taking of the X vault mutant?))


End file.
